It's All About Being Togehter
by Angel438
Summary: Everything happened with going to New Vegas, Charlie and Connor sleeping together, but on the way back to Willoughby Charlie and Monroe realise they need each other in more ways than one and Connor sees how much they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Everything happened going to New Vegas, Charlie and Connor slept together and Charlie saved Monroe and Connor, then they got some of Duncan's men and then they set of back to Willoughby.

Chapter 1:

On their way back to Willoughby from New Vegas, Monroe is ignoring Charlie and has the occasional talk with Connor. After a full day of walking they decided to set up camp and Charlie is getting mad because Monroe still hasn't said a word to her, so she storms off into the trees to be alone and little does she know Monroe was the only one to see her go so he follows her.

When he catches up with her, he says dryly "Charlotte, where do you think you are going", Charlie freezes and slowly turns to face him, with a scowl on her face she says "oh so you do still know how to talk to me and with the looks you keep giving me, I have decided I will leave you in peace", they both glare at each other and this makes him angrier " don't start, you sleep with my son and expect me to be okay with it especially when..." Monroe stops abruptly realising what he was about to say. "When what? And before you start, it was only once because I was bored and everyone would hate me if I slept with the one I wanted to" Charlie looks nervous and unsure what else to say. Monroe's expression softens as he says "and who do you want Charlotte", while saying this, he backs her up against a tree, with mere inches separating their faces.

Charlie gets closer as she says "you, I want you" and with that said Monroe kisses her passionately, Monroe pushes closer with their hands all over each other and at the same time they reach their hands down to undo each other's pants knowing they don't have much time.

But before Monroe pushes inside her he asks "are you sure?" Charlie breathes fast saying "yes, Bass now please hurry" and with that he pushes inside and starts moving at a slow pace. They are both moaning the others name while their hands are moving all over each other and then the pace gets quicker as they move against each other. Starting to feel Charlie clamp around him, Monroe moved faster in and out of her pushing over the edge. Moaning Charlie feels her climax starting and during her orgasm, she hears Monroe groan "I'm pulling out, I'm about to come" but Charlie wraps her legs tightly around him stopping him from pulling out because she is wants to feel him inside her until she finishes her climax and he looks shocked at her stopping him from pulling out, which then changes to pleasure as his climax starts and he comes inside her and when he is spent he falls limply against her.

When recovered they both tidy themselves up and Monroe asks "is this a one-time thing, because I hope not and I think I'm falling in love with you Charlie. Also why didn't you let me pull out?" his expression hopeful and confused. Charlie smiles at him and says "I want more to and I love you to which is weird because of everything that has happened and to answer your question I got carried away and I didn't want you to pull out", Monroe just smiles, then storms over to her hugging and kissing her. Caught in the moment they only just heard the sound of a throat clearing, so they both looked to see Connor standing there and watching them with a hurt and shocked expression. Seeing Connor stood there in shock, Charlie spoke first "Connor I'm…." Connor cut her off by saying "well you are a whore then, are you going to sleep with all your new men now, I mean you've now had both the Monroe's" Connor finished shouting at Charlie and then Monroe came and punched him "don't you talk to her like that" he said coldly.

Charlie spoke quietly that both Monroe and Connor could only just hear her "Bass, I should leave, I don't want to cause a problem and Connor I'm sorry but I did say it was only a one-time thing and I love Bass." Monroe looks a Charlie with a serious expression and says "you are staying with us, because everyone back in Willoughby will kill me if I return without you and my sin will stay to and get used to us being together because I love you too Charlie" Monroe and Charlie smiled at each other adoringly.

Connor saw the way they were looking at each other and softened towards it and after thinking about some stuff, he looked to them both and said "since you found me, dad, I've never seen you so happy and that's the same for Charlie, because from the time I first saw you, though you were angry, you were never happy, so I guess I could get used to the idea of you two being together, but for the respect of the rest of use please don't get it on in front of us" he finished with a smirk and happy that he doesn't despise her, smiling Charlie gives him a hug saying "we won't, and thank you for understanding. Also I am sorry if we hurt you."

"Don't worry I'm ok, right, so now I think I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit, but don't forget someone has to keep watch for the night" Connor says with a smirk and then walks away. After some more time to kiss and talk a bit, Charlie and Monroe made their way back to camp, deciding to put there bedrolls together so when neither of them are on watch they can sleep together. As one of Charlie's men is on watch first they decided on an early night and went to sleep holing each other. Leaving Connor thinking though he's happy for them, it still hurts to know Charlie chose his dad over him, but he isn't going to cause any trouble as he wasn't looking for love in Charlie he just wanted a quick fling. So getting comfortable Connor too went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Revolution: Charlie and Bass

**It's All About Being Together**

Chapter 2:

The next morning Charlie woke up, she was snuggled in to Bass, but knowing she wants to wash before they leave she moves slowly trying not to wake him she tries to get up. Finally when she is stood up, she picks up some clean clothes and went to the river she found the day before to have a wash as she had not had one in a few days and was starting to feel dirty and gross. Taking her dirty clothes off Charlie ran in to the water and dived under getting her hair wet, she started rinsing it and cleaning it best she could as she didn't have any soap on her, after she had cleaned her hair, she relaxed and let the water lap over her.

Meanwhile back at the camp Monroe woke up to the bed empty beside him, he looked around the camp for Charlie and when he couldn't find her his heart sank as he thought that she had left him. Feeling hurt he decided to go to the river he found the day before, so he could be alone, but when he got to the river he saw that Charlie's clothes are on the river bank, which made him look in the river and he saw her washing.

"Hey, you going to stand there watching or join me" Charlie said with a smirk as she made him jump by talking, after recovering from the fright Monroe said "hmmm, that's a hard decision" and smiling at the look on Charlie's face he started taking his clothes off and then he went and joined her in the cold river. When he got near her, Charlie turned around and splashed him, then laughing at his shocked face.

"You're going to regret that" Monroe said before catching her and dunking her under the water, laughing when she came up with scowl on her face and when she tried to dunk him, he catches her and lays her on the river bank, then he starts kissing and touching her all over, while she is smoothing her hands over his back and taught buttocks. After exploring each other's bodies, Bass made sure Charlie was ready before he slowly pushed his length inside her, when he started moving they both were moaning each other's names.

Bass stopped moving and looked into Charlie's eyes as he said "I love you", "I love you too, please now" Charlie said and Bass started moving again but faster, Charlie clamped her legs around his waist so he could move deeper and forget to remove her legs from around his waist, they both climaxed at the same time, once again Bass came inside Charlie and collapsed on top of her, both trying to get their breathing under control.

Feeling sure he could breathe properly again, he moved off her and fell on to his back beside Charlie and said "when I didn't see you this morning when I woke up, I thought you'd left me", Charlie to face him, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips before saying "I would never leave you Bass, if anything ever happened to you I would never survive", after saying this Charlie got up and went back in to the water to rinse herself off, with Bass following shortly behind her.

After Charlie and Bass had finished cleaning, they decided to go hunting together for breakfast, managing to catch three rabbits they headed back to camp, where the others were just getting up. Charlie skinned the rabbits, while Bass prepared the fire, when the rabbits were skinned Charlie handed them off to Bass to cook. After they had finished eating, the group packed up the camp and continued on their journey back to Willoughby. After a couple of hours walking the group decided to stop for lunch, which consisted of stale bread and cheese they brought from New Vegas. When they finished eating they decided to go and refill their water bottles in the lake they had spotted a little further down the road, after filling the bottles they set off back on the road to Willoughby.

They have been traveling for about half an hour when they here horses coming towards them and not having time to hide they prepare for a fight. As the horses come closer they can see that they are patriot soldiers, when the soldiers see them they shout for them to not move and they climb down from their horses. The patriot in charge steps forward and says to Charlie and Monroe "you two were in Willoughby, you shouldn't be down here, we are going to have to take you all in", realising they have no choose they all draw their weapons, some have swords, others guns or crossbows.

Bass and Connor box Charlie in knowing she won't like it they still try to protect, they fight until all the patriot soldiers are dead. They take their weapons so they have extra but let the horses go as they are much quieter without them, deciding it is too late to continue they set up camp about a mile away from where they had just fought the patriots.

When the camp is set up Charlie confronts both Bass and Connor "when in the hell did you two block me off, I can fight and defend myself, I don't need your help", Bass turns around and smirks, while Connor says "no offense Charlie but in making sure you live it means when we get back to Willoughby we live", "he's right you know Charlotte, not only would Miles kill us, but so would your lovely mother" he says the last part sarcastically. Charlie looks at them both before turning away and going to help two of her men catch food for them to eat while she cools off.

After they have finished eating they all bed down for the night, "I'll take first watch" Charlie announces, her men except without any problems, Bass on the other hand has something to say "why? Is because of earlier, Charlie you need to rest you didn't sleep much last night Connor can take first watch", reluctantly she agrees and goes and lays down on the bedroll she will be sharing with Bass.

Bass comes to join her, but when he starts to face her she turns away, "Charlie what's wrong" Bass asks in a soft voice, Charlie replies "you were always the one who wouldn't treat me as a child and then back there you did by making it look like I can't protect myself, I love you Bass but stop trying to baby me". Bass turns Charlie so she is facing him and looking in his eyes when he replies "Charlie I love you and I'm sorry you feel I'm babying you but I can't lose you, please know that I do know you can fight and defend yourself , so I will make a deal with you, whenever we fight you are always beside me then I know you are safe, deal", Charlie looks into his eyes and realise he is genuine, she smiles and says "deal, we can do that, goodnight Bass I am pretty tired" and with that they snuggle together.

When Bass is sure she is asleep he whispers "goodnight Charlie, I love you and will always protect you even if it means getting myself killed", little did he know she was actually still awake and they both drift off to sleep, with Connor watching them closely.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and Bass Chapter 3

While on the journey back to Willoughby, Charlie and Bass would leave the group for 10minutes each time and in that time they would find a tree or just lay on the ground and pull each other pants down and would quickly bring each other to a climax and sometimes Bass would manage to pull out in time, while other times they would get carried away and forget that he needs to pull so he would come inside Charlie.

It's been a month and two weeks since Charlie, Bass and Connor left Willoughby and has been a month since Bass and Charlie admitted how they felt for each other. Now they are only a day away, so they decide to have an early night and stop for camp just next to a little river. Charlie and two of her men go hunting for food while the rest set the fire and camp up, when Charlie and the others come back they skin the rabbits they caught and cook. After they have all eaten they decide on who is on watch, at each time of the night, Charlie and Bass settle down for the night "goodnight Charlie, I love you" Bass says softly into Charlie's ear, Charlie whispers back "goodnight Bass, I love you too".

In the morning when Bass, Connor and Charlie's men wake up, Charlie is nowhere in sight and what makes it worst she was last on watch, "you lot clean up and get ready to leave and I will find Charlie" Bass says walking into the woods. Walking towards the little river as he thinks she may be cleaning, he hears a noise and as he gets closer he sees that it is Charlie vomiting, so walking behind her he holds her hair up to keep it from getting in the way.

When Charlie finished empting the contents of her stomach, Bass helped her clean herself up, before asking "are you ok? What's wrong?" at this point Charlie is crying, and when she looked at him his heart could have broken from the sight. She took a deep breath and said "I have been sick for the last three days and I'm late" not getting what she means Bass asks "I'm not sure I understand Charlie", Charlie sigh and says "Bass I think I'm pregnant. We need to get back to Willoughby so grandpa can check me out". "Charlie, I don't want to hurt you, but this is something I need to ask, is there any chance the baby could be Connors" Bass asked calmly. Charlie started crying more, as well as getting angry "no Bass, there isn't a chance the baby could be Connors, I made sure that it didn't happen. So if I am pregnant then the baby is yours" Charlie said the last part nervously.

Bass looked Charlie in the eyes with a big smile on his face, he walked to her and gave her a hug, and said "if you are pregnant, I will love you both to the day I die and will protect you until I can no longer do it", she kissed him and he added "let's get back quickly, so you can see Porter and get checked out", so pulling Charlie with him they made their way back to camp.

They walked back to camp hand in hand and smiling at each other, this made Connor when he saw them to ask "why do you two look so happy" and unsure whether to tell him, Bass looked to Charlie who gave the nod of her head as if to say you can tell him, so taking a deep breath, Bass said "Charlie could be pregnant so we need to get moving back to Willoughby". Connor looks shocked at first but then in a cold voice he asks "are you sure it isn't mine" and smirks after saying it, this makes Charlie angry she storms up to Connor and punches him, which make him loose his footing and fall to the ground where she continues to attack him.

Bass moves to try and get Charlie off Connor and when he is successful he turns to Connor and says "yeah, we are sure Charlie was careful with you and anyway Charlie wouldn't say t was mine, if she wasn't sure" he then turns back to Charlie and asks "are you ok" and Connor says "is she ok, she attacked me", Bass looks at him and says "what did you expect after what you said, plus she is in one of the most dangerous stages of pregnancy". With that done Charlie walks away from them and goes to tell her men to be ready to leave in ten.

When they are on their 3 hour back to Willoughby, Connor and Charlie talk stuff out and have made up and both Bass and Connor are keeping a close eye on Charlie to make sure she wants for nothing on the journey.

Half way into the trip back, Charlie starts to feel sick, so she runs into the trees and this makes Bass run after her, when he catches up he finds Charlie hunched over being sick. "Charlie are you ok" Bass asks worriedly, after getting all substance out of her body, Charlie's stands up and leans into Bass and says "yeah, it's just morning sickness, which I don't understand why they call it that when you get sick all through the day", Bass laughs at what Charlie just said, but stops suddenly when he sees the look she is giving him. After Charlie finishes cleaning herself up, her and Bass make their way back to the others and they rest for about 20 minutes to let Charlie gain some energy, then they set back on the trip to Willoughby.

After another hour and half walking they are about 5 minutes away from Willoughby, when Charlie runs into the trees again and just as Bass was about to follow her, Miles walk around a corner to see Charlie hunched over being sick.

He turns to Bass with an angry look on his face, "you son of a bitch, what did you do, you are supposed to keep her safe and not let her get ill" he say angrily to Bass, he then walks towards him and punches him continuously, until they hear Charlie shout "Miles stop, it's not his fault, I just ate something that doesn't agrees with me", Miles stops his assault on Bass and walks towards Charlie before giving her a big hug, which shocks Charlie because her Uncle isn't usually this affectionately.

At this point both Rachel and Gene have walked around the corner, while Rachel is glaring angrily at Bass, Gene comes to check to make sure Charlie is ok. Charlie's asks "Grandpa is possible for me and you to go somewhere private for you to check me out", realise she is in need of sitting down he agrees and takes her back to the safe house, where he starts his examination.

"Grandpa, I think I may know what's wrong, but I need you to check" Charlie says, Gene asks "what do you think is a matter". "I think I'm pregnant" Charlie says quietly, knowing she is serious, Gene takes some of Charlie's to test to see if she is pregnant. When Gene has finished the tests, comes back and gets Charlie to lay down so he can feel her stomach, when he has finished, he says to Charlie "you're right you are pregnant" he says it disappointedly. He then proceeds to ask "who is the father Charlie", this makes Charlie look towards the door to see that Bass is standing there, Gene follows her direction to see him as well and that is when he figures out who the father is.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Bass Chapter 4

Both Charlie and Bass looked to Gene when he said "Charlie tell me it's not Monroe, especially after everything he has done", Charlie looked sad but said "I can't do that grandpa, I love him" she smiled at Bass after saying that. Gene stood up and tried not shout he said "Charlie he killed your brother and father, how can you do this of all people", this made Bass angry and he turned and said "don't talk to her like that, it's not her fault", "your right it's all your fault" Gene shouted back to Monroe. Charlie tried to calm the situation down by saying "grandpa stop, he wasn't even there when my dad and Danny died, he never gave the order to kill them, it took me awhile to let him see that I didn't blame him and to let him know how I feel about him".

Gene shouted to Charlie "you don't see it do you, he may not of given the order but he still set the killings in motion" he finished with disgust written on his face, Charlie retorted in a loud voice "what you, mum, Miles and my dad are any different, because what you all did got people killed too".

At this point, hearing the shouting both Miles and Rachel came into the room. Looking at them all Miles demanded "what the hell is going on in here". Both Charlie and Bass looked at each other, then Charlie turned to her grandfather hoping he would understand to keep quiet, but he looked at her and then said "no Charlie, either you tell them now or I will", realising she doesn't have a choice but to tell them, she looks at both her mum and Miles "I'm pregnant" she whispers, both Miles and Rachel demand to know who the father is, trying to stay strong Charlie says "Bass, Bass is the father", Rachel walks to Charlie and slaps her around the face and says "what you just drop your pants for him, you ungrateful child", after saying that Rachel looks away and doesn't anything else.

Miles looks between both Bass and Charlie, then he walks over to Bass and starts punching him while saying "she's my niece, you said you didn't touch her, you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you", this makes Charlie shout "Miles stop", this makes him stop and turn to look at her and say "you said you would never let him touch you", this makes Charlie look away in shame for she knew her Uncle was right she did say that.

At this point Rachel finally finds her voice again and she says "how could you after what he did to Danny and your father, he is the reason they are dead, he kept me as a prisoner", Charlie looks to her mother and says "first of all he wasn't the one who walked away from her family to be with someone else, cause that was the actual reason you left so you could be with Miles and as I told grandpa he didn't make the order to kill or was he even there when they did die". Rachel shouts at her daughter "I had no choice but to go to them in order to protect you and Danny and Monroe was the one who kept me a prisoner, he is the reason they are dead hem may not have been there but he is the reason they are dead, you are a selfish child for being with him and I will make sure he never gets to see that child", Rachel gets too close to Charlie than was necessary.

Miles see this and steps in between them and says "Charlie did he force you", Charlie looks to Bass who hasn't said a word to see if he would like to contribute to that, which he does "no Miles I didn't force her, I love her" and Charlie says "I love him too, I know it's hard for you Miles, but please understand I never meant to act on how I felt, but I couldn't continue to pretend I hate him anymore", this makes Miles nod in acknowledgement.

Bass looks at Miles and says "you know me, so know this after Shelley and the baby died, I lost all hope in ever finding love again especially after I went off the deep end and then Charlie came along and I felt whole again, I saw someone who I loved and she makes me a better person". Miles knows that Bass would never compare someone to Shelley if they didn't mean just as much to him as she did, plus he can see the truth in both Bass's and Charlie's eye. He looks at Bass and says "ok, but it shouldn't have been my niece, but I can see the old you when you are around her and just so you know if you hurt her I won't hesitate this time to kill you, plus I still want to kill you now for being with her" and to prove his point Miles punches him again.

Rachel can't believe what she is hearing and says "that's it, you're leaving it there, well I won't, you have ruined my family and I won't let you poison my daughter anymore, so I vow I will kill you in the most painful way possible", this made Charlie so angry and turned and says "if you hurt him, I will never forgive you and will no longer be known as your daughter, plus you don't get to dictate my life you have never been bothered before", this upset Rachel that her daughter would say that, so realising she has been defeated, she leaves the room with Miles trailing behind her.

Charlie turns to look at her grandfather who has been quiet through all this, he looks to her and says "I don't like you being with him, but I love and trust you", he walks to his granddaughter and kisses her forehead before leaving the room as well.

Bass looks to Charlie and smiles to her reassuringly, then he says "well that went better than I thought" this made Charlie laugh, which made him happy. When she stopped laughing she started yawning, which makes Bass says "come on let's get some rest", Charlie smiles and says "yeah, we can talk in the morning, I love you Bass", Bass smiles and kisses her softly before leading her out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie and Bass Chapter 5

It has been a week since Charlie and Bass told everyone they were together and that Charlie was pregnant. Rachel hasn't seen or talked to Charlie since she found out, Gene only really talks to Charlie to make sure she and the baby are ok and Miles well if he doesn't like something he drinks and forgets about it and deals with it another day. All of this is starting to make an effect on Charlie because every time she is on her own she cries and she hates to cry as she is a tough girl and when Bass sees her sad and withdrawn it makes him worry about hers and the baby's health.

After a couple more days have passed Bass is getting angry about how everyone is treating Charlie, so he decides to confront them about while they are all together in the kitchen, he turns and looks at them all and says "what is with all the not taking to Charlie, I get you are all angry that me and her are together, but she is your family she needs you especially you Rachel while she is pregnant she is scared and doesn't know what to do, so if you have to be angry at someone be angry at me" after he finishes and sees they all look sad and concerned.

Rachel stands up and says "your right we shouldn't be acting like this, Charlie does need us, but it's hard to see and know she is with you, but I suppose for the safety on my daughters health I can get along with you, but I still hate you", this makes Miles decide to say something "it's hard to see her sad, she's a great kid, but I don't know what to do or say around her, I mean pregnant women have emotional ups and downs and I don't want to be on the receiving end of down emotion" this makes Rachel hit him and say "they are called hormones and it's not her fault" with that said Rachel leaves the kitchen in search of her daughter.

Gene looks to both Miles and Bass and says "she is my granddaughter, I shouldn't of acted the way I did and I hate to know I did something to hurt her, I will try to make it up to her, but if you don't mind I need to check on some injured people outside" Gene leaves both Miles and Bass together and they decide to go outside and practice sword fighting knowing that with a baby on the way they need to be on double alert for danger.

In the meantime Rachel found Charlie upset in the living room, she went to sit next to her daughter and looked at her to say "I'm sorry about how I have been acting, it hard for me to see you with him, but one thing I can see is he makes you happy and that is all I want for you" Charlie looks at her mum and then says "I'm sorry too I never meant for it to happen, but it did and I feel bad every day knowing that even though he didn't want them to die he is still part of why they are dead, but I love him mum", Rachel sees her daughter crying and pulls her into a tight hug and while stroking her back she says "how about we look to this baby as being away of us all joining together and stop the hatred, your brother and father would be proud of you, just like I am and from now on we are in this together and I will help you with the pregnancy", while Rachel is holding Charlie, she realises she has stopped crying because she has fallen asleep from exhaustion.

From now on everyone was making sure Charlie and the baby were ok, Rachel was always with Charlie when she needed to have a check-up, especially if Bass couldn't be with her. None of them would allow Charlie to get involved with anything to do with the patriots, so she made Miles be in charge of her men until she could do it again, she does not like this arrangement.

Charlie is about three months along now and is starting to get rounder and craving foods that everyone is trying to find and get for her, all so they don't get the anger of a pregnant women or to make her upset as right now she is losing the control of her emotions, which she doesn't like and makes sure Bass knows it's all his fault and when she's not fat anymore as she puts it she will kill him for putting her through it.

One night while they were in bed Charlie and Bass are talking about what's going to happen when the baby is born and they are talking about baby names. Charlie is leaning against the head board and says "I think we should try to find somewhere else to live, but close to here so grandpa is close if we need him and we can keep an eye on Miles and my mum", Bass sighs and replies "yeah, but where are we going to go, I mean I understand when the baby comes it will get more crowded around here, but it's not like there is real-estate agent to see to find somewhere to live". Charlie looks at him and says "ok, let's talk more after we have spoken to Miles, mum and grandpa. What names are you thinking of for the baby?" Bass looks at Charlie and says "I'm not sure, what about you?" Charlie looks at him and smiles while she thinks for a while before answering.

Conversation to be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

This is not a chapter.

I would like to say sorry for not updating in a while, was unsure what to write for chapter 5.

I would like to ask what names you think I should have the baby named and if the baby should be a boy or girl?

Let me know what you think.


End file.
